


Alternate Verson Of Jekyll And Hyde

by 1prittypony1



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Utterson and Poole had gotten into the laboratory in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Verson Of Jekyll And Hyde

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this.

Poole and Uttersion burst down the door.

Hyde turns around.

"Uttersion."

He grabs a sword.

"Poole would you so kind as to leave us be. Uttersion and I have some UNFINISHED BUISNESS to discuss."

"No sir. Whoever you are. You are not my master and I will not take orders from a monster like you."

"Poole you WILL DO as I SAY."

"Never."

"Very well. I shall have to get rid of you first then."

Hyde charges forward and stabs him.

Poole falls back and clutches his chest. The blood pours out and his black suit jacket and white shirt are slowly stained red. He puts his hand over his wound trying to stop the bleeding but within seconds his hand was colored with his own blood.   
Hyde takes this opportunity to stab him again but this time he aimed for his heart, plunging it into Pool and twisting it around the wound he had created before finally pulling it out. 

He had lost too much blood in the past several minutes that he fell down in shock. Now that Poole was down it was time to deal with Utterson. 

"Now, Utterson, it's your turn."

Utterson grabs another sword and they start a sword fight. They blocked each other for a while and once in a while, they saw an opening they sliced wherever they could. Hyde had slashed two deep cuts to Utterson's left and right arm and his stomach. Hyde had a cut on his right cheek and above his left eye. Both men were breathing hard. They backed away from each other for a moment as they took a breath. Hyde runs towards Utterson but before Utterson can defend himself Hyde trips Uttersion, straddles him, and holds the sword against his throat.

"I want to see you die." he says as he pushes the blade further into Uttersion's neck."

Utterson chokes out "May God have mercy on your soul, Hyde."

"It’s already been taken.” 

Hyde slowly slices Utterson's throat and Utterson spends his last minutes coughing up blood. As soon as Utterson is still, Hyde stands over him and begins an evil laugh. He slowly walks backward and suddenly the laughter turns into screams of pain as he transforms back into Jekyll.   
Jekyll runs toward Utterson and kneels beside him.

"Gabriel."

He feels for a pulse and finds none.

"Oh, God. What have I done?"

He cradles Uttersion in his arms, rocking him back and forth while he starts to cry.

"May God have mercy on my soul."

He lays Utterson down, kisses Utterson on his lips and then lays next to him as he holds his already cold hand.

"Hyde will die and I will be liberated."

He picks up the sword and stabs himself in the heart.

He looks toward Utterson

"I'm coming Gabriel."

He dies of blood loss.


End file.
